


Good Old Rose

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions, Ficlet, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Martha finally meets Rose Tyler and she never expected to like her





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/gifts).



“So you are Rose?” Martha asks and she smiles.

They have just survived the Daleks and towed back earth to its rightful place in the universe. The Doctor is smiling like the cat that got the canary and talking at… the other duplicate Doctor in a way that makes Martha dizzy, especially with terribly kind Donna at the helm talking like another time lord. It's fast and smart and for a good part incomprehensible.

“Yeah,” the young woman with the blond hair and wide smile answers, “that’s me. Good old Rose.”

“Good old Rose,” Martha echoes and the smile doesn’t leave her face. She’d imagined Rose in so many different ways. In her jealousy for a while she had hoped to never hear her name ever again. But now she’s here, right in front of her and she has just helped them win this fight and Martha… Martha has nearly destroyed them all and still Rose seems like she's impressed. 

They had all been touched by the Doctor in one way or the other.

Rose is a normal human being. A cute, normal girl who had been taken along by the Doctor and is now some sort of Torchwood operative in another universe that is supposed to not be able to interact with this one. Look at Martha making judgments. _She_ is now a UNIT doctor who does a soldier’s work when asked to. After all she walked the earth to save it once. They aren’t that different, maybe.

The one thing that comes as a surprise is that Rose is so likeable. 

As much as she had hated the thought of her, as much as the Doctor’s constant reminders had worn her down, none of that mattered now. She holds out her hand. “I’m Martha.”

“I know,” Rose says and grins, before shaking her hand firmly. “Jack says you kick ass.”

“He says the same about you.”

They laugh. “We would make a good team.” Rose says it with a guileless honesty that is hard to dismiss and that is right out astonishing in a Torchwood agent. “Daleks would run scared.”

It’s an enticing thought. “Tyler and Smith - alien hunters?” she jokes.

“Defenders of the earth,” Rose intones gravely.

They laugh. It’s heartfelt and Martha is feeling that tingle she felt every time the Doctor showed her the impossible beauty of the universe. She would really like to go on an adventure with this woman, just for the hell of it. “I’m game if you are,” she says.

Surprise never has the time to fully emerge in Rose’s gaze, because there it is and Martha recognizes the look right away, because she’s _felt it_ every time the Tardis beckoned: Boundless curiosity.

“Deal,” Rose says and holds out her hand again.

Martha shakes it this time without hesitation.

This might be their biggest adventure yet.

A year ago she would have laughed at the thought, but now she’s glad to have met Rose Tyler.


End file.
